A New Life 2 point 0
by Ortholeine
Summary: AU Carolina, Wash, and the Sim Troopers return to earth after being pardoned by the UNSC. They live in the renovated Church family mansion, and try to be normal. That barely works out until some people who were supposed to be dead come back to life-that happens a lot-and everyone is happy. For now.


**A/N: Sooo...hello! This is chapter one of the NEW/DIFFERENT version of A New Life. About the OC's, I need: a female for North/Brandon; a female for Tucker or Sister, whoever people want more; a girl for Simmons; a girl for Grif; a girl for Sarge-any alternative a.k.a. robot, job, etc. is fine; something for Lopez; and last but not least... *drum roll* what happens to Doc and Donut? Do they stay single, are a couple, or both get girls? I admit, I like the idea of them dating twin sisters and there being some sort of comedy of errors that involves a double-wedding...but hey, it's up to you guys. Yorkalina and Southington do not change and Church shall remain a lonely AI. I think that's it so-enjoy!**

**I don't own Red vs Blue, just saying**

The Pelican began to shudder as it descended through the atmosphere. All of the passengers were at various states of nervousness, except for Caboose and Carolina. Caboose wasn't nervous because….well, he's Caboose. Carolina was not nervous because she was returning to a place that held mostly good memories for her and because she knew that her time as a Freelancer was done. On their way to earth and their new home, the group of sim troopers, one AI, and 2 former freelancers had heard some interesting things on the news. Apparently the Counselor, also known as Andrew Tucker, had finally cracked and revealed everything that had gone on within the secretive group. He obviously didn't feel he was in any danger because the Director had committed suicide. The only thing Andrew didn't do was reveal the identities of the freelancers on galactic television.

Carolina sighed and glanced around the small room. On one side was the Red team; Sarge, Simmons, Donut, Grif, Doc, and Lopez 2.0 holding the original Lopez's head in his lap. Grif was snoring and Simmons was trying to get Donut to realize that he didn't want to talk while Sarge kept reminiscing about "killing those darned blue" even though no one was listening to him. Next to Carolina sat Wash, on whose other side was Caboose and Tucker. Caboose, the poor boy-man-was rambling on and on to Church (Epsilon) about how much he had missed him, and all about Freckles, and about the things that had happened after their ship wrecked. Tucker was sitting very still and not speaking at all which led people to believe he was asleep.

In actuality, Tucker was still reeling from the revelation that his father had been a part of this mess the whole time. Church wasn't responding to Caboose, but kept himself manifest in his holographic, armored form. Wash was remembering times in the backs of Pelicans; joking, being made fun of, worrying, being worried about, and fretting over friends. Carolina sighed again and looked down at her hands. The pilot came on over the intercom.

"Ms. Church, could you please come join us in the cockpit?" Carolina stood, thinking about how strange it was to be referred to as "Ms. Church" again. The last time had been when the Counselor was giving her code name, as the first freelancer. She walked into the cockpit like asked and went to stand next to the pilot, ignoring the co-pilot. He nodded at her.

"We will be reaching your land in a few minutes, so I wanted to know the best place to land." Carolina racked her mind. It had been years, almost 2 decades actually, since she had last been there. Despite that she remembered a huge field about a mile away from the main house. The former freelancer quickly did the math and gave the coordinates to the pilot. As she was leaving the cockpit the co-pilot stopped her

"Yes?" She asked impatiently. He swallowed nervously.

"I'm sorry to bother you, miss, but I just wanted...I just wanted to say how much I admire you." He said hurriedly. Carolina was confused.

"Admire?" She repeated. He nodded his head shakily.

"With everything that happened to you, and the whole being a freelancer thing, you must have some really brave guts to do all you did plus come home from it." Carolina stilled. She had never looked at her life that way. She gave the man a small smile and went back to sit with the rest of the group. Carolina leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. Yes, a lot of bad things _had_ happened to her. As she had told Church, your past doesn't define you; it only gives you the starting point for who you're going to be.

"We're landing-make sure everyone and everything is secure." The pilot said. The talking in the Pelican ceased at that point. Outside of their armor no one had a mask-or helmet-to hide behind and their emotions of uncertainty, exhaustion, and more were plain for all to see.

The Pelican covered the lot of them in dust as it left. They all coughed-not Carolina-and began groaning.

"What is this place?" Simmons asked inquisitively.

"I'll bet it's infested with blues." Sarge growled ominously.

"Shut it." Carolina said sharply. They were all silenced suddenly. Church appeared life-size, and dressed in civvies.

"Carolina, where are we?" He asked. After their time together both had grown some respect for each other. She let out a deep breath and turned to face everyone standing there. She looked them in the eyes. All they knew was that she had found a place where they could all live together. They had all agreed it was better not to separate-plus the UNSC had given conditions to their pardon. Carolina had automatically inherited her family's lands, the place where they now found themselves. Her red hair blew in the wind.

"This is my land. It's where I…grew up." The revelation floored the simulation troopers. To know she had a past was one thing, but to see it and realize that the man who had caused all of their problems had come from this place…it was far-fetched. Wash stepped forward.

"Show us." Carolina looked sharply at him before nodding. She led them to the main house, also called the manor. It had 7 stories and was made of smooth grey stone. The windows were artfully crafted in different styles for each level; modern style for the first floor, 21st century style for the 2nd floor, stained glass on the 3rd floor, Gothic style on the 4th floor, Covenant style on the 5th floor, retro shaped windows on the 6th floor, and wall-floor windows on the 7th floor. The front doors were huge and very grand. After the various make-shift doors and sliding military grade doors this was the first major change. Carolina had to put her hand on a scanner, type in multiple passwords, and unlock 3 different locks to open the doors.

As they opened dust fell to the ground. Carolina was the first to walk in. Unlike the plain metal of the outside, the walls and floor was made up of stone tiles. Along the right wall was a set of wide stairs that went up one floor to a landing that stretched across the entire wall, with another set of stairs going up from the second floor to the third, twisting halfway through so that the third landing was directly above the second floor landing. Underneath the second set of visible stairs was a set of 4 large rectangular things covered in white cloth.

The sim troopers and Wash were all floored by the magnificent and grandeur of just the entry way as they walked in. Church—Epsilon—remembered it all, and Carolina of course grew up there. She walked further in, and once her movement was registered other lights came on. Donut saw the shapes on the wall and ran over to them. He clapped his hands together and began jumping up and down.

"Oh! Oh! Are these paintings? Can I reveal them?" He asked excitedly.

"How'd you do that? They're too high up to reach!" Simmons said. Sarge pretended to raise a shotgun up.

"We could always shoot 'em down." He suggested all too eagerly. Wash shook his head. Carolina looked around the room. In one of the corners was a long pole with a hook on the end. She silently walked over to it.


End file.
